1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a sound function of a computer system and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling a sound function of a computer system based on whether or not a headphone plug is inserted into a monitor having a speaker and a headphone jack.
2. Related Art
In general, a monitor system of a multi-media personal computer system (hereinafter, referred to as computer system) has a speaker and a headphone jack for supplying sound which is generated from a main body of the computer system to a user.
Typically, in such arrangement, sound is continuously outputted from speakers in a computer main body, even when a headphone plug is inserted into a switching system or other component of the computer system. Thus, even when the user wants to listen to sound privately on headphones, sound emanates from the speakers, thereby possibly disturbing others in the area.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus in which insertion and non-insertion of a headphone jack is detected, and in which speakers are selectively turned off and turned on in response to insertion and non-insertion, respectively, of the headphone jack.